The invention relates to a switching device module.
Switching devices are instruments employed for opening and closing an electric circuit. Switching devices typically comprise a main shaft for controlling the poles of the switching device. Switching devices include switches and switch-fuses, for example.
A switching device assembly may comprise auxiliary circuits adapted for instance to protect and monitor the switching device. Auxiliary circuits may comprise auxiliary contacts adapted to open and close locking, alarm and position indication circuits, for example. In switch-fuses, the auxiliary circuits may comprise components associated with fuse monitoring. The auxiliary circuits are adapted to substantially lower currents than the electric circuit that the switching device is adapted to open and close.
The wires of the auxiliary circuits may pass between the switching device and the user interface equipment employed for controlling it. The wires of the auxiliary circuits may also pass for instance from one part to another part of the switching device.
The placement of the wirings of auxiliary circuits In the assembly space, such as a cubicle, of a switching device is problematic. The wires of the auxiliary circuits that pass outside the switching device take up space and make the installation untidy. The placement of the wirings of the auxiliary circuits is particularly difficult in modular switching devices composed of a plurality of interconnected switching device modules.